


The New Kid

by Storylover10



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas had always been good at making friends with everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

Thomas had always been able to fit in with any group he felt like joining. One day he'd sit with the outcasts and the next he'd be laughing with the populars. It's just the way he is, he liked making new friends and he was a pretty laid back guy so everyone was accepting of him. By his senior year he was known as "Oh, that's just Thomas. He's cool, you should go say hi. He'd like you, he likes everyone."

While he fit in with any and every group he could ever want to be a part of, he preferred to spend his time with the Gladers. This was the misfit group of Dashner High. The nerds, gamers, writers, art kids, and just some plain weirdos. Even though it was made of all different type of people, it fit together better than most in high school would.They had each other's backs and refereed to themselves as brothers, even the one girl that manged to worm her way into their ranks.

So, yeah Thomas was good at making friends and he preferred hanging out with people that he could be himself around. It was both of these things traits that had him sitting across from the new kid with beautiful eyes and an accent the Thomas could listen to for the rest of his life.

"Hey, I'm Thomas. I saw you sitting over here all by yourself and I just couldn't have that. Why don't you come sit with me and the Glader?" Thomas had asked, but he didn't give the boy a choice as he stood and waited for him before he got an answer.

The blonde shrugged then stood to follow to a corner of the lunch room where a group of boys were laughing at something the girl in the middle had said.

"Thomas!" They said as one as the two walked up to the table.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Thomas sat next to an Asian kid and patted the seat beside him for the other boy. "Everybody, this is the new kid. He's one of us now, so play nice alright?"

Everyone at the table nodded. The Asian smiled and stuck his hand out, not caring that Thomas was in the way.

"Name's Minho." The kid smiled when his hand was taken.

With a small smile and a quiet voice he replied. "I'm Isaac, but I like being called Newt better."

"Then Newt it shall be."

That was that. Newt was a Glader.

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I might be able to go somewhere with this. If you want to read more let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. I also don't have a lot of ideas, so if you want it to contuniue and have some idea of something you would like to read let me know about that as well. Thanks guys, I look forward to hearing from you!!


End file.
